


Smoke Signals

by sunnyskipper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Get Foolish a tag, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki's and Jack's plan actually works whoops, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Title from a Cavetown Song, this been done yet??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyskipper/pseuds/sunnyskipper
Summary: Niki and Jack planned on getting rid of Tommy once and for all by using Tubbo's new nuclear nukes. They were confident, they wanted it to work... so why didn't they feel happy when it did?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	1. Guess I set you free

"Where are we going again, Niki?" It'd been an early afternoon; Sam Nook had given Tommy another task to complete, collect wood. He'd came across Niki while doing so, who he hadn't seen in quite a while and when she asked for him to follow him, well of course he'd say yes without hesitation. Though as time went by, he grew somewhat suspicious, but cared more about collecting wood and sparking a conversation rather than paying attention to his surroundings. 

He wandered off the path a few times, causing Niki to get a little annoyed at him, but he didn't care too much, he just needed to collect wood. He thought they'd just be walking around and chatting, but strangely enough she wasn't really in a talkative mood. Either she acted too kind towards him it was straight up confusing, or she hardly said a word in the next minute. It'd been so long since they last saw each other, he wanted to know how she was doing, but she responded with short, vague answers, not seeming too interested in any kind of conversation. 

So he started to get bored, and overall wasn't sure about following her anymore. "You remember Wilbur?" He said whatever first came to mind, and started checking for her reaction. Something just... didn't seem right, but he couldn't place his finger on it. 

"Yeah, I remember Wilbur," she answered dryly.

He narrowed his eyes, "your voice is shaky, are you crying?" He asked. He tripped over a log, causing him to curse under his breath, and as he hopped on one foot, he fell into a hole. He let out a startled shout, definitely not a scream, and quickly tried to get back up. "Niki! Hey, I fell! Can you help me out?" He called out, expecting an immediate reply. "Niki?" Strangely enough, he didn't get one. 

He climbed out of the hole, and to his surprise, Niki was nowhere to be seen. She'd likely just didn't hear him and continued off without him, but she couldn't have disapeared from sight that fast. She had to be around here somewhere, she couldn't have gone far. "Niki, hey! Where'd you go? Oh, come on, don't leave me behind!" He shouted, cupping his mouth to make his voice louder. Had he been that annoying...? 

He heard... Something, coming from nearby. "What?" It started getting closer, and he raised his head. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw, what appeared to be a giant nuke in the sky, spiralling down and heading straight towards him. He turned on his heel and made a run for it, but when he glanced over his shoulder, he tripped over the same log and crashed into the ground, the exact moment the nuke did. 

It all blacked out from there.

* * *

"Whoa!!" Tubbo was in absolute awe at the sight of the gigantic crater left behind by the nuclear bomb he and Jack Manifold set off. They set it off as a test, and he couldn't have imagined it to leave such massive destruction. He and Jack had to wear their hazmat suits, or else they'd be affected by the radiation. "This, this is!" 

He looked over at Jack for his reaction, but he his attention elsewhere, looking to the right of him. Tubbo followed his gaze and found Niki, thankfully wearing netherite so she wouldn't be at risk from the radiation. "Oh, Niki! What are you doing here?" He greeted, if she'd been here... thirty seconds earlier or so, then she would've been toast. That was a close one. 

She didn't respond; he took that as shock upon seeing the crater. She didn't know about the nuclear bomb and this testing, after all, she must know how close she was to getting blown up. He didn't think much of it, deciding to carefully take a closer look at the crater whilst Jack left his side, and approached Niki who didn't say a word.

He looked around, then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Niki, did... where's Tommy? Did, did it actually work?" He asked. Tubbo's too far away to overhear them, but just in case he kept his voice quiet. Judging by her expression and how pale she went, and the lack of Tommy, it'd been a success. It... took a few seconds for his mind to wrap around it. They had just gotten rid of Tommy, for good, after everything he's gone through, including a fight with Dream, a nuclear bomb set off by Tubbo is how his life ended. And the best thing is; Tubbo doesn't even know it. He doesn't even know he's died yet. 

They... actually did it. They were both confident in it, and wanted it to work, but now that it actually has... maybe a small part of them doubted the chances, Tommy survived so much, after all. Who were they to think they could make him go away, just like that? They had Dream locked up, and now just had Tommy blown to smithereens. They got rid of both of the tyrants ruining everyone's lives, except for Technoblade. 

They... got their revenge...

But then why, doesn't it feel like it?


	2. Ripped the band aid, broke the peace

It's supposed to be a new chapter in their life.

They'd been through so much together, they survived the first fall of L'manberg when Schlatt took over, they stuck together and when things got rough and Tubbo lost a life, Tommy took him back to Pogtopia and tended to his wounds. They were now scars covering his face, chest and arms. They stood by each other's sides when they fought against Schlatt and took back their nation, only to have it blown up by the man who created it himself. Times got tough after that, but they had each other to depend on, and together they pushed through it.

A new era begun, of peace and tranquility as Tubbo became President and Tommy, his right-hand man and Vice President, they would turn L'manberg into a wonderful place. They swore to it, and at first things were great, brilliant even. They rebuilt from the ground up, started over, and Wilbur even returned as Ghostbur. Things were actually going their way, and they were meeting new friends along the way.

But then it all came crashing down. Tommy and Ranboo burnt George's house down, and even if it'd been on accident, it infuriated Dream who in return built obsidian walls around their precious country. He wanted to come to a compromise, telling Tubbo to punish Tommy, and the sentence had been light at first, but as time went on and actions escalated with ruthlessness, in the end Tubbo had no other choice but to exile Tommy. For the second time, he'd been forced out of his only home, and not only that, but away from his friends.

Their relationship quickly fell apart, and weeks passed without seeing each other. Tommy spent his time far, far away from L'manberg and built his own little community, and Tubbo visited it a few times, but no one ever saw him. 

Then, things got... complicated, and they reunited as enemies on opposing sides. Their friendship had strained, and loose threads barely held it together. The smallest tug, and it'd snap, and that moment happened the day the community house got blown up, and Dream pinned all the blame on Tommy. Who defended himself, arguing he didn't do it, but he wasn't even supposed to be in L'manberg, or anywhere near the community. 

A fight broke out between Tubbo and Tommy, and that thin thread snapped. 

"The discs are worth more than you ever were!"

Despite the harsh words shared, Tommy apparently became self-aware of his wrongful actions, saying that he's becoming someone he doesn't want to be. He made his final decision and to Tubbo's shock and disbelief, Tommy sided with him against Techno, his friend from what he could tell. He... wasn't too happy with his choice, and after Dream revealed the truth, that he didn't care for L'manberg nor for Tubbo, claiming everything's fallen apart because of his position in power, he teamed together with Techno and plotted to blow up L'manberg once and for all.

The following day, that's exactly what happened. They didn't stand a chance against the multiplying army of withers, and Techno's vicious dogs. They lost the battle, and the war, and their lovely country they'd fought for, was reduced to a massive crater. Hardly anything remained, only rubble and remains of some houses, but nothing else survived the chaos. They'd lost everything... but even so, Tommy and Tubbo were by each other's side once again, and were prepared for what came next.

Or, so they hoped they'd be.

In reality, they were horrifically unprepared for the fight against Dream. They did everything they could, collecting as many powerful items as possible before their time ran out, but they should have known how it'd end. Deep down, they both had their doubts and fears, but forced themselves to remain optimistic. When they arrived at their destination... the harsh truth revealed itself.

They didn't stand a chance.

They did their best, but Dream had them outplayed. Taking them down to his chamber, he showed off his masterful plans to regain control of the server, and it's people. They knew the end was coming, death's bony fingers gripping their necks, it'd only be a matter of time. 

Though, they had a ray of hope. A faint one, and really, it couldn't even be considered anything good. At the very least, Tommy wouldn't have to die, he'd already suffered enough. Tubbo, on the other hand... Dream had other plans for him. As Tubbo described it himself, they'd lost, he played the position as a pawn and this had been checkmate.

"What am I without you?"

"Yourself?"

It's a miracle that they survived, suddenly rescued by Punz leading the rest of the smp. They were saved from the clutches of death, and Dream got rightfully sent to prison. The only reason he didn't perish right then and there, after Tommy took two of his lives, is because he claimed he could revive Wilbur.

For now, they were free of the server's psychopathic villain, the puppeteer pulling along everyone on strings. Tommy and Tubbo were free to live their own lives, and so, Tubbo returned to Snowchester and offered his hand. They were friends again, and while perhaps it'll still take some time for everything to completely return to normal including their bond, it was still there nonetheless, and would only strengthen from then on. 

Or so, that's what Tubbo thought. 

Tommy declined his invitation to live in Snowchester with him, fair enough, he wanted a break from everything and he could understand that. However, when Tubbo visited the community ( there's not really a name for where everyone's gathered, as it isn't it's own separate country )and tried to find him, he was surprisingly nowhere to be seen. Awesamdude had been trying to locate him, too, wanting Tommy to assess the progress of his hotel, but no one's seen him. 

He just... vanished. 

It was a little odd, and Tubbo couldn't think of where else he could be. He had to be somewhere, though, and he has to turn up eventually. Tubbo searched for him, spending roughly twenty minutes scouting the lands only to turn up with no result. It made him a little worried, he couldn't help it after all they've endured. He reassured himself, convincing himself that Tommy would just pop up somewhere soon enough, and things will be okay. He could just be doing something on his own that he doesn't know about, or... anyone in that matter. 

It's fine. He'll be fine, without a doubt, and they'll laugh it off when he gets back.

After a couple of hours went by, Tubbo assumed he just didn't think to visit him. So he went back, expecting Tommy to have returned by now, only to receive the same slightly confused, and un-interested replies; "I haven't seen him, why?"

Now he started to grow concerned. He went to his house and surely enough, all his things were still there. Asides from some ender pearls and a mending book, but if he'd really... gone away, then he would have taken much more with him. Especially the discs, he left those behind too, and he would never, ever do that on purpose after everything he's done to have them in his possession again.

So he hadn't ran off, and Tubbo's not sure why he considered that in the first place. They're friends, admittedly not as closed as they used to be but still, Tommy would have definitely informed him of any plans he had. 

Right?

For the third time that day he asked around, and that's when people started to get a little annoyed with him. No one seemed to care, asides from Puffy and Sam, that he mentioned Tommy's been missing for almost the whole day. They offered to help look for him, and as they said those words... the realization settled in.

He reluctantly declined the offer. He refused to believe Tommy had actually gone missing, reminding himself that he's show up sooner or later... he will, maybe he got a little lost.

Yeah, that's it. He's lost, but he'll find his way back. 

It began to dawn on Tubbo as the sun set the next day, and Tommy had yet to make an appearance. He had enough, and searched for Tommy on his own, yelling out his name until his voice went hoarse and his legs ached. If Jack hadn't stumbled upon him, he wouldn't have had the strength to walk back on his own, and at that point, he went into a panic. 

"Something must have happened to him, Jack!" He cried, tigging his fingers into the man's shoulders with tears welling in the corners of his eyes. His mind raced with endless terrible possibilities as explanations. "We have to find him! We have to save him!" 

Jack acted strangely calm, telling him to calm down, he sat a hand on his head and a guilty look crossed his face before he sighed, and hugged Tubbo. "I'm sorry, Tubbo, but Tommy told me he's leaving. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen, he said he wanted a fresh start and didn't care about leaving anyone behind. I'm really sorry, Tubbo, it looks like he's already left."

The world froze. Tubbo struggled to grasp the words, the idea that Tommy abandoned everything, including him, gave his mind a meltdown. He refused to believe him, it couldn't be true. "No... Tommy, he, he would never..." he trailed off, unable to process everything, any remaining strength left his body and he fell to his knees. He remembered all the great moments they spent together, filled with happiness, smiles and laughter. They made his heart swell, and while the conflicts were painful to recall, they'd been together during those times and had each other's backs. After Tubbo almost gave away his last life to protect him and Tommy desperately wanted to do the same, it wouldn't make sense for him to turn his back on him, and everyone out of the blue.

The tears running down his face and falling onto the dirt beneath him said otherwise. 'It's not true', he told himself, over and over again until he started mumbling it aloud. Jack helped him to his feet and he clunged to him, tears streaming down. "D-did I do something wrong, Jack? Does he hate me? I-I thought he forgave me..." his voice trembled, and he shut his eyes.

Jack let him cry into his shoulder, hand rubbing his back. "You should forget about him, Tubbo. He's not the person you thought he was, it's better if you let him go." 

Tubbo shoved him away, a little rougher than he intended, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "No, I have to keep searching. I... I-I can't leave him alone again." He still doesn't know what happened in exile, but it clearly changed him. He refused to talk about it, immediately changing the topic to avoid confrontation and even once, snapped at Tubbo for trying to bring it up before quickly apologizing. It's his fault, he's the one who sent him away... and now, he's losing his best friend, his brother even. It might not be too late, he left yesterday so there's a chance he can find him. 

But he has no idea which direction he could have gone, there's so many possibilities, he could be practically anywhere as they speak. Does he have any regrets, or is Jack telling the whole truth, and he doesn't... 

"Tubbo," Jack's stern voice broke him out of his thoughts, a hand on his shoulder. Tubbo's mouth hung open, but the words refused to come out, and his tears refilled with tears, and after a few moments he choked out a sob. "He made his choice, don't go running after him. He's gone, Tubbo," he told him, his tone somewhat harsh, but seeing Tubbo start to break down again, his expression softened and he pulled him back into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, wrapping his arms a little tighter around his shaking body. 

"He isn't coming back."

That sentence constantly replayed in Tubbo's mind over the course of a few days. He wanted to seek out Tommy, and he tried to, but on both attempts Niki and Jack came across him at the right moment, and although they argued about it for what felt like minutes on end, they successfully convinced him to give up, and led him back to Snowchester where he'd miserably lurk in his house. He rarely wanted to come out now, unless it was to search for Tommy. 

Who knows where he is now. He might have made new friends, and started over a new life like he desired, leaving his past behind. Tubbo couldn't understand why, but then it slowly started to make sense. They'd all betrayed him, like Theseus, just as Technoblade had described, there were noticeable similarities between the two. Tommy was exiled from his country just like the hero, but instead of dying, which he came close to, he changed his fate and started writing his own path. 

Tubbo almost feels happy for him. He, like everyone else, especially him, had betrayed Tommy. Did he deserve to be left behind? He's unsure, but maybe he did. Their story ended with a bang, they had their happy ending but as it turns out, Tommy wanted more and they went their separate ways, even though it hadn't been agreed on. They were supposed to be brothers, always having each other's backs no matter what... just like Tommy promised. 

Though, with that in mind, Tubbo's the one that broke the promise first. 

To cope, he started believing Tommy was much happier now, wherever he is in the world. Perhaps it's for the best that they split up, considering it, their friendship had its ups and downs, and they'd left it on a high note. So maybe this was a fitting way for it to come to an end. 

It took some time for Jack and Niki to convince him to come outside, without immediately attempting to run off. When he stepped out, the sun instantly blinded him, he isn't too used to the heat, living in a snowy area, but it's beginning to warm up a little. Things were rather peaceful in Snowchester, they didn't have a Government and only a few residents consisting of him, Jack, Foolish and he isn't too sure about Niki. He's only seen her around a few times, but he's pretty sure she has a place of her own. As of right now, surprisingly, he couldn't see anyone. 

However, just as that thought crossed his mind; a familiar voice called out followed by the sound of footsteps in the snow. "Uh, hey! Tubbo!" Foolish called out, briefly waving to him when he turned around. He was a peculiar fellow, supposedly a mixture between a totem god and a shark. He's a friendly fellow, and could be considered a friend, though they haven't known each other for too long and haven't interacted much since... since the...

He delved into thought, but snapped himself out of it, and greeted Foolish with a smile. "Oh, hey Foolish! What's up?" 

He appeared a little... confused, his attention shifting from one place to another, not directly focusing on Tubbo. He cracked a nervous smile and rubbed his neck, "uh... your friend, Tommy, that's his name right? He's here but he's not exactly..." as he trailed off, his words grew quieter. 

Tubbo chuckled, "I'm sorry? Can you repeat that, I must have misheard." 

Foolish met his gaze, and paused before continuing. "Right. Tommy, he's in my house but he's not exactly..." he didn't get to finish, interrupted by Tubbo who choked out a laugh, a crooked smile across his face. 

"Did you... say Tommy? You, you uh, m-must be mistaken because Tommy hasn't, he hasn't..." he couldn't even bring himself to say it. There's no way after a whole week of living on his own, that he returned out of the blue. The look on Foolish's face made him think twice, his smile fading from his face he went pale. 

"Tubbo, wait!"

Tubbo wasted no time sprinting past him, heading to his house. On the way he passed Jack, who called out to him only to be ignored. He can't believe it, Tommy must have changed his mind and decided to come back. Of course, he knew that Tommy would never betray him, nothing can tear apart their friendship. 

He reached the house, and threw the door open. "Tommy! You're─" 

His train of thought derailed, and everything stopped. His jaw dropped, he couldn't believe his eyes. He had to be seeing things, there's no way that it's real, absolutely no way. A strained laugh escaped his throat, he ran a hand through his hair and his vision started to blur, while his strength left him and his knees wobbled. "You... you're..." he feels sick to his stomach. 

"I'm..." Tommy picked up, tilting his head in confusion. He floated above the floor, his skin transparent with bright green glowing eyes and green veins.

The world spun, Tubbo stumbled forward, holding onto the wall. His breathing turning heavy, he couldn't take his eyes off Tommy despite how it made his heart ache, as if he'd been stabbed. "You're a gho─" he couldn't get the words out, his body shutting down with a shiver, the floor swayed beneath his feet and his knees gave in. 


	3. Took the lock but lost the key

"I'm sorry, Tommy."

The scene replayed in his head, so vividly as if it played out for the first time. The distraught look of betrayal on Tommy's face is one that he'll never forget. At a loss for words, he struggled to force the words out, anything to save himself from the horrible ending he's nearing, the one he doomed himself with. "Tubbo," he pleaded, unable to believe his ears and eyes, he tried to say more but nothing came out. There were tears in the corners of his eyes, but Tubbo ignored his struggle, turning away so he wouldn't have to look at him.

"Escort him out of my country, Dream."

He made a grim mistake, he realizes that now. Tommy had acted recklessly, and he didn't have any other choice, or so that's what he led himself to believe to deal with the overwhelming guilt. He chose his nation over his best friend, who he chose over his country once before. What changed, why did he change his mind? 

His mind flashed to when he first visited Tommy after failing to execute Technoblade, and upon arriving to Logstedshire he came across a tall, cobblestone tower touching the sky. Logstedshire had been reduced to nothing more than a few floating blocks and a large crater. After a few moments, it dawned on him and tears welled in his eyes as he lifted his head, and stared up at the tower becoming a gruesome sight he couldn't stand. 

"Tommy!" He screamed, sitting up he threw himself straight into Jack Manifold's comforting embrace. Tears fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks and he shut his eyes. A bad dream, it'd only been a distant memory that should be long forgotten. He thought Tommy had died, he had planned a whole funeral for him and it tore him up inside, he blamed himself entirely and it left him unable to sleep at night. Thankfully, he'd been mistaken and Tommy survived, though he'd sided with Technoblade. That's all long in the past.

Tommy's alive.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Tubbo. Breathe, you're okay, everything's alright," Jack told him. Tubbo moved out of his hold, wiping the tears from his eyes he sniffled. He looked around, and found himself inside his house, in his bed. "You're home, you passed out. Niki and I found you at Foolish's place and we brought you back here."

Tubbo hummed, rubbing his eyes. He shifted in his bed, and threw his legs over the edge, once his vision cleared up he stood up. He swayed a little, but regained his balance with a heavy sigh. Despite having just woken up, he felt exhausted and drained. 

"Tubbo," Jack said in a strangely stern tone, but Tubbo brushed it off. He hummed, stretching. "What happened?" Jack asked, causing Tubbo to freeze, and stare at him, puzzled. Jack returned the look of confusion, his brows furrowed and eyes slightly narrowed, he stood up. "Foolish just found you lying on the floor. Do you remember anything?" 

He fainted, but why? His mind blank, Tubbo tried to remember, but all that came to mind was Tommy. Then, he recalled Jack telling him how Tommy had left him alone, and his heart ached. He raised his shoulders and looked away, a deepening frown crossing his face. "No, I... I don't remember," he answered quietly, rubbing his arm. 

Jack's expression softened, and massaging his temple he sighed. He stepped forward and rested his hand on Tubbo's shoulder, making him flinch. "That's alright, you're okay now. It's just weird that you ran into Foolish's house and collapsed all of a sudden, you didn't feel ligtheaded or anything before?" He questioned.

Tubbo thought about it for a few seconds, he shook his head, sliding Jack's hand off of him. "No, I... I don't. That is weird but, I can't remember anything, my mind is just... blank," he told him. Jack's gaze stayed on him for a couple more seconds, he sighed and shook his head, stepping back.

"Well, it's a good thing you're awake now," he said, a familiar tone returning to his voice as he ruffled Tubbo's hair. 

Tubbo chuckled, a bright smile coming through. "Stop that!" He argued playfully, pushing his hands away Jack laughed and moved away, letting Tubbo fix up his messy hair. "Maybe I should cut it," he suggested to himself with a half-shrug, tugging at some of his hair. 

_"Tubbo."_

A sharp, quiet voice came to him, and sent shivers down his body. He froze, his mind going blank, grasping to the memory of how the voice sounded. "Jack," he whispered, slowly turning his head to lock eyes with his friend, "did... you say something?" He asked, but already knew the answer from the reaction he received. 

Jack paused, and shook his head. "No, why, what did you hear?"

Tubbo didn't respond. Delving deep into his thoughts he averted his gaze, trying to pin-point where the voice came from. He walked towards the door in complete silence, reaching for the doorknob Jack grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Tubbo, what's going on?" He asked in a concerned tone, staring into Tubbo's eyes he stared blankly back at him.

Tubbo's eyes trailed back to the doorknob, and he held onto it with his other hand before Jack could stop him, and twisted it. "I heard Tommy's voice," he claimed, and pushed the door open with an eery creak. A strong gust of freezing air crashed into him and he shut his eyes, listening to the wind howl in his ears. He blinked open his eyes, and saw his breath escape his mouth. The door wide open, it vigorously swung back and forth. They're in the midst of a terrible blizzard.

"Tubbo, you need to come inside," Jack warned, failing to stop his voice from shaking slightly at the frightening sight. "Tubbo!" He cried out, as Tubbo ignored his pleas, pulling his hood over his head decorated in wool that'd keep him warm, and reluctantly entered the dangerous terrain beckoning him. He heard Tommy's voice, all his thoughts focusing on the single word he heard, he ignored the impossibility he'd hear Tommy's frail voice over the raging storm outside. 

He gravely underestimated the sheer cold of his surroundings, he's only took a couple of steps into the snow and he started shivering. Rubbing his hands together, the gloves weren't working as well as they're supposed to. He pushed on, desperately searching his surroundings his eyes darted from one shadow to the next. He could hardly see a thing, and by the time he realized his mistake, he found himself unable to distinguish his surroundings, only able to properly see himself with some struggle. 

He checked every direction, "Tommy?" He called out, but could barely even make out his own voice. The snow came up to his ankles, he noticed as he tried to move, and his feet got caught and he stumbled forward. His heart began to race, he rubbed his hands together but it did little to provide warmth. "Tommy!" He shouted. 

Strong, howling winds were all he heard. He'd trapped himself inside a chilly maze, growing colder and colder by the minute. There's little he can do to keep himself warm, and he can't remember which direction he came from. The white plains stretch on for miles, the snow blowing past his vision deteriorates his sight even more. His teeth chatter, and he starts to tremble. 

He pushes through the worsening conditions fighting to drag him down, attempting to trip him up and they almost succeed. He starts to stumble, losing the feeling in his legs as the snow piles up. He's lost all feeling in his face, he raises a hand to slap himself, but it's practically frozen in place by his side. He starts swaying side to side, his balance wavering he fights to keep moving. 

He lifts his head with some effort, and in the distance he swears he can just barely distinguish a dark shadow. It can't be Jack, Nihachu and Foolish wouldn't dare traverse through this nightmare... which left one other option. "T-T-Tommy?" He forced the word out through chattering teeth, there's no way he could speak loud enough to be heard over the storm, and the distance between them. 

Despite the impossible odds, the shadow, which he can tell to be a person now, turns their head and stares in his direction, directly at him. A smile creeps onto his face, and there's a warmth in his chest, but it can do nothing to help him. "Tommy..." he slurs, barely able to speak. 

The next second, he's face flat on the snowy ground. The snow reached his knees and it grabbed him, digging it's sharp, icy cold teeth into his skin even after he thought he lost all feeling, and pulled him down with one foul swoop. He couldn't move, not even a finger. His chin resting in the snow, he could see a bit above ground, but could only make out his hand stretched out in front of him, lying limp and already covered in snow that would quickly build up, and cover him like a blanket if he doesn't hurry up and move. Even while knowing that, his limbs won't respond to his silent pleas. He can't give up now, Tommy is so close, but so far away.

His eyelids grew heavy, and he couldn't stop them from closing. 'Just a few more seconds', he told himself, going against the exhaustion wrapping its arms around him, and steadily dragging him underground. A few more moments, minutes even, is all he needs. 

It doesn't work. He can't stop his eyes from closing, he's lost the strength to. His vision turning blurry, his eyes are barely open now. His eyes close, but he manages to open them again, but only a little. Still, in that split second something has magically appeared before him, and it took some time for him to distinguish it. They looked to be shoes, torn and tattered, but they were floating just above the ground. It had to be his imagination. 

But... they looked familiar. 

"To...mmy...?" His last remaining bit of strength vanished without warning, and his consciousness went down the drain.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open with a gasp, his sight clearing up he first saw a roof above his head. He reluctantly sat up and winced, wrapping his arms around himself in pain he clenched his jaw. The cold sensation lingered in his body, dancing across his skin, he expected to see his breath when he opened his eyes. 

He paid attention to his surroundings, he's in a bed engulfed in a warm blanket, and sitting on the small bedside table is presumably a fresh cup of hot chocolate. He isn't in his own house, but Jack's. They must have somehow ran into each other in the blizzard, he's extremely lucky for that. Or he could have ran into someone else who brought him here, Foolish, Niki... he swore he did see somebody before blacking out, but he isn't sure who.

"Why aren't you telling him?" He heard a voice say from close by, but couldn't see anybody. He recognized it as Foolish, he must be outside, meaning the blizzard has stopped. Tubbo moved the blanket and covers off of him, and slid off the bed. His movements were still a little stiff, but warmth and strength were steadily returning to him. "You believe me, right? I saw Tommy. Or, his... ghost, I'm pretty sure, and that could be why Tubbo fainted. Tommy was at my house."

Everything stopped. His breath hitched and the room fell silent. His mind repeated the following sentence, checking it over and over again, he had to have misheard. Surely, it's one thing Foolish saying he saw Tommy after he disappeared, and it's another to claim he'd seen his... ghost. That means Tommy is dead, and that's simply not true. He ran away, started a life elsewhere, that's what Jack said...

Right?

A sigh coming from someone else brought him back to reality; Jack. "We've gone over this, you imagined it. Tommy left, he's long gone and even if he did lose his last life somehow, he wouldn't have come back as a ghost and be here," Jack argued, Tubbo could practically hear the out of character glare he gave Foolish. "You don't need to tell Tubbo lies, if he hears that Tommy, his best friend could be dead... you know how he'll react, it's worse enough that the brat left him behind and decided to start a new life, alone. That prick."

Tommy isn't dead, that's just ridiculous. He wouldn't have died after everything they've been through, that's impossible. He may not be here anymore, but that doesn't mean he died. It's strange that Foolish claims he's seen Tommy, however, why would he be imagining such a thing when they weren't that close?

"Tubbo has enough on his mind right now, he almost died for christ's sake," Jack snapped, and the door creaked open. Tubbo stood in place, not sure if he'd even be able to move if he wanted to. "Oh, Tubbo, you're... awake. How, how are you feeling?" Jack greeted, blinking in surprise, he approached him. Tubbo glanced past him, spotting Foolish outside by the door, peering inside. 

Jack smiled and raised his hand to rest it on Tubbo's shoulder, but the words died in his throat as Tubbo stepped past him and walked towards Foolish. "Foolish," the quietness and shakiness of his voice surprised him, his throat was sore. "You said you... you saw Tommy, right?" He stood in front of Foolish, but his friend avoided his gaze, looking to Jack with a sheepish expression instead. "Foolish, are you sure it was him? It wasn't just... your imagination?" He weakly gripped his shoulders, staring into his eyes. 

Foolish gave him a pitiful look, gently pushing him back. "Uh, I'm not sure, it... was probably just my imagination," he dismissed his claims, looking off to the side. 

Tubbo's heart sank to the bottom of his chest, he backed away dropped his eyes to the floor. He let out a shallow breath, "I... I heard his voice."

"You, you what?"

He raised his head, balling his hands into loose fists. "That's the reason I went out into the snowstorm, because I swore I... heard his voice, saying my name, I had to find him," he admitted. "I need to know, is he really back?" He pressed on, causing Foolish to nervously back away until he hit the door. 

"Tubbo, I know you miss him, but Tommy's gone," Jack clarified with a warning undertone. 

He's gone. Is he really, though? It could be coughed up to his imagination, desperate to have his dearest friend back. There's a slim chance that it isn't, it'd make sense for him to be delusional, but Foolish as well? Makes things seem suspicious. Too much of a coincidence, that they're both imagining Tommy. "No, he..."

He shook his head, pushing past Foolish he exited the house. "Tubbo! What, where are you going now?!" Jack exclaimed, hastily grabbing his jacket and hurrying after him. 

Tubbo ignored him, coming to a halt at the door he glanced over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at Jack. "I'm going to find Tommy."

The blizzard had since died down and was no longer considered a problem, but it was still quite chilly, though nothing he couldn't handle. He breathed on his hands, rubbing them together. He has no idea where he's supposed to start, Tommy could be literally anywhere, or nowhere. He could just be delusional and letting everything get to his head, but it's a possibility he's willing to ignore for now. He might be going crazy, but to hell with it. 

He tugged at his hood with numb fingertips and pulled it over his head. There's still daylight, so he won't have to worry too much about mobs, and if he does come across any he's armed. His eyes scanning over the area, he trudges through the snow that's up to his ankles with some effort. 

He searches everywhere, but there isn't much asides from the few houses. The only residents are him, Jack, Foolish, Niki sometimes but she's living somewhere else and he's sure Puffy is planning on moving here. Snow stretches out across the land, they've yet to build anything upon it and expand their community. He has to be somewhere.

He was certain, but as time went on his hope began to waver. Ten minutes passed him, going onto the twenty and eventually half an hour flew by. He found himself at his home, worn out and exhausted both physically and mentally. He groaned, closing his eyes and covering his face with his hand, he sucked in a deep breath and exhaled. He'd gone everywhere, including the vast open area where he ran into a few hostile creepers, but alas came out empty-handed and frustrated.

Maybe he was wrong after all, and Jack had been right. 

He didn't have the strength to return to Jack's house and apologize, although he seeked the comfort of somebody. He would have to go without, staggering up the steps to the door. He rubbed his tired eyes and leaned against the door to open it. He has to come to terms that Tommy had left him, started somewhere anew and perhaps it's for the best. Even if that's the case, his heart aches and he wishes to see him one more time, to say goodbye at least.

"Why... why did he leave..." he mumbled, running his hands down his face he pushed the door closed behind him and slid down to the floor. "Why didn't he say goodbye? Did he hate me that much?" He asked himself, thinking back to the arguments they had. 

_"The discs were worth more than you!"_

Did he actually mean that?

His knees tucked to his chest, he buried his head into his arms and let the tears run down his face. He made mistakes, everyone does, but his couldn't be forgiven. He exiled his closest friend, someone he considered a brother, and turned his back to him as he secretly succumbed to horrible things he can't even begin to imagine, and no one even knew. 

He can't even forgive himself. He deserves this, Tommy is much better off without him always by his side, acting so clingy. No wonder he left.

"Tubbo? Why are you crying?" 

Tommy's familiar voice stabbed him in the chest, and he choked. It's his mind playing tricks on him, mocking his sadness while trying to fool him one last time. He isn't falling for it. "Tubbo, hey, what's the matter? Talk to me."

'It's not real, it's not real' he repeated to himself, covering his ears and shutting his eyes. "You're not real," he muttered under his breath, tears falling from his eyes. He wants to believe he's really there, that he's back, but he can't give into the delusions. "You're gone, you left me! You're not here!" He shouted, and it fell silent.

"What are you talking about...?" He still heard the voice, it sounded so real, as if he's standing right in front of him. "I'm right here, Tubbo, can't you see me?" 

He told himself not to do it, to keep waiting until it goes away, but he couldn't resist the temptation to lift his head and just... make sure he's not actually there. He removed his hands from his ears and raising his head, hesitantly opened his eyes and he let out a startled gasp, scrambling back but had nowhere to go. His eyes wide open, he couldn't believe the sight before him. 

This can't be happening. 

"T-Tommy, you... but..." his surroundings began to spin and he grew lightheaded. He quickly rubbed his eyes, expecting to be left with nothing once he checked again, and that's what happened. "He's... gone," he whispered, the tears returning to his eyes, he cracked a smile and wiped his eyes. "R-right, I-I knew he wasn't real..." he sobbed, chuckling to himself. 

"I'm right here." He jumped to the right in fright, heart almost leaping out of his chest. His body shaking, he shuffled across the floor against the wall. His hands flew up to his mouth, and he choked out an animalistic sounding cry. He could see Tommy, but he seemingly floated just above the ground, and Tubbo could see straight through him. His veins were a dark, glowing green, but his fingers looked like they were on fire, a bright red that reminded him of lava, and his hands were a dark grey-ish colour. He wore the same clothes Tubbo last saw him in, red and white t-shirt, torn green bandanna around his neck and cream cargo pants. He still had the multiple bandaids and bandages covering him from when they last faced Dream, but that'd been a while now, they should have healed.

Tubbo stumbled to his feet, using the wall for support, he tried to speak but stammered on his words. "You... how, why are you..." he trailed off, and took another closer look at his dearest friend. 

Tommy's clothes had holes and tears, there were spots where it looked like they'd been burnt. The ends of his bandanna were scorched, as well. Along with the glowing green veins that went up to his eyes, his blue eyes were now a peculiar combination of the same blue and green. 

Tubbo's mind an estranged mess at the unexpected reunion, his mind needed time to process the situation before it made sense. "You're... no, you can't be..." but he instantly chose to go against the thoughts. He shook his head, moving towards Tommy. "You can't be dead, how would you..." the closer he looked, it started to make sense. He flinched and froze in place, his hand tightly gripping his shirt where his heart is as it ached. His eyes falling to the floor, Tommy's feet floated above the ground, and as far as he's concerned, he's never been able to do that before.

An idea crossed his mind, and he thought it over once, twice, thrice. He reluctantly outstretched his hand, closer and closer to Tommy... until his hand phased straight through him. An estranged cry escaped his throat and he dropped to his knees. "You're dead! You're, you're a ghost! But how, how did you die?! What happened to you?!" He yelled, teardrops hitting the floor with quiet taps. That voice from earlier, it'd been him after all, and Foolish did see him. 

But to be honest, he would much rather not see him at all, rather than confront his sorrowful ghost, an empty shell of his closest friend whom he failed. 

"Why did you die?"

"I'm sorry."

His vision blurry from all the tears, Tubbo sniffled and lifted his head to stare at Tommy, or, his ghost. It's not him, this is the same case as Ghostbur, most likely. They're two separate people. Tommy's gone, and he's never coming back. He'll never be able to hold him in his arms again, or laugh over silly things anymore, the moments they cherished by each other's side have now become a thing of the past. This is it, it's over. 

"Tubbo, are you here?" Jack called out, opening the door without receiving a response. Foolish following by his side, they both entered the house and upon doing so, were greeted by quite an unbelievable sight that left them both speechless. Jack stammered on his words, unable to speak he backed into Foolish, who's just as shocked and speechless. "Tommy, he..."

"He's a ghost."


End file.
